User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/What my Life is Like Without Revealing Personal Information
I present, a A day in the Life of Trigger! I tend to wake up at 6:30 AM, what I set my alarm to. That way I can use my mother's iPad before I go to school an hour later. My father wakes up at the same time, additionally. I can... you know... wake up before the alarm, but I am not telling you guys what I do in case my parents look at this ^.^ . After that, I eat breakfast, which tends to be stale, and I always eat the same thing(s): oats, waffles, and/or toast. Well, you know what they say, not all toasters, toast toast. After that, I occasionaly eat an energy bar. After that, my mother screams like she's got Bieber Fever because I have ten minutes to put on my clothes. I normally wear a light sweater, shorts, socks, and sneakers, though I also commonly wear jeans and/or a shirt. I also need to use the lavatory and brush my teeth. Then, my mother sprays my hair and styles it. Therefore, if I do get to use her iPad again before I go to school, it is unenjoyable, because there is hairspray on the screen and my mom is yelling at me to take off my headset and listen to her. Then, I go to school. Well, all the classes I go to at the academy are really boring and would almost make you drowsy if I were to describe them. So, I will not talk about the classes I take and instead talk about the other school stuff. After three hours of nearly being tired, the bell rings, and I go off to recess. During the ten minute dismissal, I go off to the playground. There are areas were you can buy snacks, but they are only open during lunch once you have finished lunch. So, the dudes at the academy, including me, pack our own snacks. Now, my parents do not let me pack anything swag like peanuts or vanilla wafers or churros or ice lollies or trail mix or catnip or spring rolls or agemochi or anything besides these things called "Fruit Strips". Think of them as basically Fruit by the Foot, but more like "Fruit by the Inch". Unlike Fruit by the Foot, though, Fruit Strips have no preservatives or artificial flavouring, they are basically just, well, fruit strips. My parents know I love jambu bol, but the jambu bol Fruit Strips taste nothing like the actual fruit! After I am done eating Cringe Strips, I am forced to do something. Back in elementary, I was really the dude who was on the swings and was thinking to all the other quirks "Hey, there are no seats left. DEAL WITH IT", but at middle school, there are no swings, so I just run around the playground like Caitlyn Jenner. After that, if it is Monday or Thursday, I go into physical training, which last an hour. On other days, I do more boring classes, and on Mondays and Thursdays, after PT I start those classes where I am almost sleeping due to how BORING they are. On Mondays and Thursdays, after an hour of the nearly sleepy inducing classes, I go into Speech, which is basically a class where children go to socialize for fifteen minutes. I have never asked, but even in a class with kids who have mental issues, I still think I am the only child there with Autism. So, after Speech, I have another hour of classes. On the days without Phys Ed and Speech, I have to go through two hours and fifteen minutes of those classes STRAIGHT! After that, there is lunch. My parents pack me a lunch because they think I will get cancer from the school takeouts they sell. So, they pack me Lunchables. Lunchables are great, I will admit, but they hail in comparision to the foods they are trying to be. They have these ones with hamburgers, but I can not choose whether I want them as a cheezberger or a regular burger or have achar on it, instead my parents pack it with the same old things: catchup and mustard. Even if I want a cheeseburger, my parents will not pack me gouda with it. Maybe I have never told them there ARE no mice at the school? There are also manakish Lunchables. They are trying to be pizzapie, but they end up being like manaeesh. They are basically a Frisbee® of fondant, with catsup and "mozzarella". I mean, how is it pizza if there is no melted cheese or pizza sauce? My favorite Lunchables are the chicken dunks. My only complaint is that they should be renamed to chicken nuggets. But hey, Lunchables can call battered chicken breast whatever they want! After eating lunch, then I can pay the dimes and nickel my parents packed on snacks. I can get either "Fudge Bars", which are chocolatey freeze pops, or Ice Cream Sandwiches. After ten minutes of lunch, the second period of recess starts. Again, I run around like Jenner. Ten minutes after that, recess is over. I have to read my library book, because apparently, the guys who started the academy I go to do not like adult pornography novels and I have to read a library book. After reading for fifteen minutes, two hours more of class. Then, at 3:00 PM, CLASS IS DISMISSED!!!!!!!!! Then I go home and do stuff. Category:Blog posts